A New Fairy of Sparx
by Amity Verity Fortunato
Summary: Abandon up for adoption
1. Prolouge

A New Fairy of Sparx

Prolouge

"Come on, Pets. You're going to be late. Alfea won't wait for you to get there to start classes. So get moving," my mom yelled at me through my bedroom door as I finished packing the last of the items I'd be taking with me to Alfea. You see my name is Petal. I'm not really sure what my last name is, for the reason my mom found me in a basket floating on a lake when I was a little over a year old. She only knew my name due to a locket that was hanging around my name that said "My precious Blooming Petal." That was 16 years ago. Now I'm 17 and starting my first day at Alfea School for Fairies. I'm starting two years late due to not being a princess it took a lot of pulled strings to get me into Alfea.

"Coming mom," I yelled back as I slammed the lid on my suitcase and picked it up. "Here, I come Alfea. The Water Dragon Fairy."


	2. Chapter 1

A New Fairy of Sparx

Chapter 1

"Welcome, to Alfea, girls. I'm Miss Griselda and I'll expect you all to behave while you are attending the school. There will be no breaking of any rules, no leaving after curfew, and exspecially not using your Winx against other students. Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and get your room assiginments. You'll have the rest of today to get unpacked and situated with your roommates. Princess Luna…."

That's how it went for about an hour. Eventually Miss Griselda called my name, "Petal…. No title or last name…. Ah, you must be the girl who got in under special circumstance. I'll be showing you to your room personally. You'll be rooming with girls your age but, ahead of you in their lessons. Follow me."

And I did, after a few minutes we got to a door. On the other side I could hear yelling, "Bloom, why are there two beds in my room? Get it out!" Miss Griselda opened the door and walked in with me right behind her.

"Miss Stella, please refrain yourself from screaming in front of new students."

"Sorry, Miss Griselda. Could you explain to me, why there are two beds in my room?" The girls Stella, said when she saw Miss Griselda walk in, with what seemed to be a terrified look on her face.

"Yes, Miss Stella. One of those beds, will be Miss Petal's here. From now on she'll be rooming with the 6 of you. Stella, I expect you to not be rude to her. Miss Faragonda, let her in the school because, she has an extremely powerful, Winx. She'll be in most of your classes and I would like it if the six of you helped her out as she needs it."

"Yes, Miss Faragonda. Hi, Petal, what a lovely name. I'm Flora and this girl with the headphones in is Musa," a pretty girl with long brown hair came forward and hugged me. Immediately my body went into defensive mode and I went into my Enchantix form.

**Flashback**

"Mom, I'm going out to the lake," I yelled as I put on my sandles. I was maybe 8 when it happened. I discovered my Winx. You see I had gone down to the lake where my mom had found me, to swim, when I was attacked. I don't know who they were, but out of nowhere maybe 30 men attacked me. When I saw them coming I ran towards the lake hoping to escape in it's depths. Little did I know I'd do more than that. When I got to the lake I jumped in. ever since I was little I could hold my breath for long periods of time. I swam down toward the bottom when I heard her. A woman, calling my name.

"Petal, come to me. I can help you unlock your power. You are strong and can protect yourself," so went to where the voice was coming from. Next thing I knew I was flying out of the water into the air. I had got my Winx, the Water Dragon was inside of me. I then used my powers to make a Water Vortex that blew all the men away. I could never stand being touched by anyone other than my mom since.

**End Flashback**

After I had calmed down and my Enchantix disappeared I noticed the damage I had done to the room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I yelled as I dropped my bag and ran out the room. I had done it again. I had hurt someone.

"Miss Petal, get back here this instance…."


	3. Chapter 2

A New Fairy of Sprax

Chapter 2

I ran, and I ran. It had been ages since I lost control of my powers and attacked someone for trying to touch me. I was scared I had hurt her or someone else. I ran until I reached a lake, it was one of the most beautiful lakes I had ever seen. When I stopped running I pulled of my dress to reveal one of my many bathing suits underneath. Then I jumped into the water and swum downward. I needed to be in contact with my element to calm down. I knew the Water Dragon was a calm beast by nature, but once it got frightened it was uncontrollable.

As I swum in the lake I couldn't help but have the same thought's I had been having since I found out I had Winx, _Who am I? Why in the world do I of all people have the Water Dragon inside of me?_

I was swimming in the lake for what must have been an hour at least when I finally came up for air and saw them. Six girls were standing on the beach staring at me. One of them was the girl I had attacked Flora, another the girl who had complained to Miss Griselda, the others must have been the other girls I'd be staying with.

I don't know how long I stayed in that spot treading water when I heard one of the girls yell, "You might want to come out of the water, dinner will be served in less than an hour."

I was snapped out of my daze and immeaditly dived back underwater. In just a few seconds I was standing on the shore, picking up my dress. I looked for the girl Flora and saw that unlike what I was thinking she didn't look like she hated me. "Flora…. I'm really sorry…. I didn't mean to attack you…. I just can't stand to be touched…. I hope you can forgive me. I can't really control my powers, even if I've had them since I was 8."

"It's okay, no harm done. You just scared me mostly. Can I ask you a question?" Flora said with a smile.

"Sure, go ahead," I said as I used what bit of my power I could control to remove all the water from my bathing suit and put it back in the lake. "That's better, no water shall leave it's home."

"Wow, that's impressive, and by my calculations you should be able to do a lot more than that," one of the girls said. She had short purplish hair and was holding a laptop **(I have no clue what it's really called so I'll call it a laptop)**.

"Yah, I can. My power is with water, I can't control it but, it allows me to do a lot of stuff with it. Your question, Flora," I said as I turned to face her.

"How come you lost control of your power earlier and attacked me?"

"It's a long story. But to put it simply. When I was 8 I got attacked. It was then I discovered my Winx. I've never liked people besides my mom touching me than, it reminds me of almost being killed by 30 men," I replied as I pulled my dress back on. "I'm in trouble with Miss Griselda, aren't I? I guess I should head back to the school then."

"You're not in trouble. Miss Faragonda, saw everything, and explained that you're a very powerful Winx, but also a very scared one. I'm Layla, by the way," one of the girls said. She had darker skin than the others and looked like she loved to exercise.

"I'm Techna. If you ever need any help with school work, just ask me," the girl with purple hair said.

"I'm the princess of Solaria, Stella. I'm not really happy about being signed a roommate, but I went ahead and put all your clothes away for you. And you have some really cute dresses, you know that right," the girl who had complained to Miss Griselda said. She had long blond hair and wore a dress.

"I'm Musa, but I guess Flora, already told you that right," the girl from earlier said. She had long bluish black hair, that were in pigtail.

"And I'm Bloom. I'm from Earth, a little town called Gardenia. But I'm also the princess of Sparx, a kingdom, that was lost when I was a little over a year old, and that my friends and I brought back last year." the last girl said. She had long red hair and had a small rabbit on her shoulder. When she introduced herself I remembered the day I was attacked, she looked like the woman I had saw.

"Daphne…. How is it you look like her?" I said as I started to get angry, Daphne was my only connection to my family, and no look alike was going to take her from me. "Answer me, how do you look like my sister, Daphne?"

"Daphne, but how do you know that name? Daphne, was once my older sister and the crowned princess of Sparx…."

That was when she showed up. Daphne, was floating above the water. "My sisters, welcome. It has been a long time since the Twin Dragons have been reunited. Bloom, my darling, sister, the Fire Dragon. Petal, my lovely, sister, the Water Dragon. I have waited years for you two, to be reunited. I can't believe it finally happened."

"Daphne, what do you mean? You never explain anything to me. Tell me what do you mean the Twin Dragons, and what do you mean by calling her sister?" I yelled, I was furious.

"Petal, you must calm down. Remember, the Water Dragon, is a peaceful creature. You must not let your anger, cause it to be unleashed. It must remain calm, like you. And to answer your questions. For I know both of you have the same questions. The Twin Dragons are you two. On sparx 18 years ago, our mother, Queen Miriam, gave birth to twins. You two, but a year later Sparx was attacked by the Ancestral Witches. I was charged to hide you two. But I could not hide you together. So I sent Bloom, to Earth. And you, Petal, to Magix. I have waited a long time for you two to be reunited. The Twin Dragons, shall save Sparx, from a new danger."

**CLIFF HANGER…**

**KNOW THAT I OWN ONLY PETAL. THE OTHER CHARECTERS ARE NOT MINE. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN ONLY PETAL. THE OTHER CHARECTERS AND THE SONG DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

A New Fairy on Sparx

Chapter 3

Petal sat on her bed a few hours later thinking over what Daphne had said. Twins. She couldn't believe she had a twin sister, let alone was a princess. Petal ended up going to stand on the balcony outside of her room While there she started to sing a song she had always known.

**When you wish, when you wish, wish upon a star**

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

When you wish upon a star  
makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

When you wish upon a star your dreams come true

When you wish, when you wish, wish upon a star

When you wish, wish upon a star

As she was singing Petal didn't notice Bloom walk out behind her. She only noticed when she got to the end she saw Bloom crying. "Please, don't stop on my account," Bloom said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I made you cry," Petal said as she turned to walk inside.

"Please, stop. You didn't do anything wrong. That song, I remember from when I was little. I could always hear that song as I was going to sleep when I was a little girl. But I could never remember the words. I always knew the music and could play them. But I never could figure out the lyrics," Bloom said with a smile.

"It was the opposite with me. I could never figure out the music that was supposed to go with it. Are you okay with it?" Petal said as she sat down on the balcony.

"About what Daphne, said? Kinda, I'm still freaked out by it. But I always wanted a sister. And there were times I felt like I was in pain. That was probably you I felt. I'm going to write Mom and Dad and tell them about you," Bloom said as she sat next to me. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so the boys from Red Fountain are coming if you want to join us."

"I'd like that. I should probably get to sleep now."


	5. Chapter 4

**I OWN ONLY PETAL AND EVAN ALL OTHER CHARECTERS ARE NOT MINE!**

A New Fairy of Sparx

Chapter 4

The next morning Petal woke up to the sound of running water. Stella was taking her shower. As Petal waited to get into the shower she decided to choose her outfit. She ended up choosing a pale green mini skirt, a pale yellow halter top, and her green sandals. The bathing suit she chose to wear today was a white bikini set with little hearts on the fabric. Twenty minutes later Stella finally came out of the bathroom.

"Finally, I thought you'd died in there. Who would have thought you'd take so long," Petal said as she grabbed her clothes and toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Petal hopped into the shower and took a quick ten minute shower. She got dressed and put her long brown hair in a braid going down her back. When she came out she saw Stella was going through her closet trying to find an outfit. "Oh, my. When I was told I had been accepted into Alfea and I'd have to share a room with someone I never thought I'd be paired with someone who was so picky with how she looked."

"Shut up. My boyfriend Brandon is coming and I have to look perfect when I see him," Stella hissed at Petal.

Petal walked past Stella into her closet and looked at her clothes. Petal grabbed an orange dress off the rack and handed it to Stella. "Wear this. Your boyfriend will think you are beautiful in anything. Plus I have a feeling orange is a good color for you." Stella, looked at the dress and went to put it on.

"Wow!" I heard a voice say from the door. "Did you just give Stella, advice and she listened. I've never seen her take less than an hour to get ready."

"My mom, always told me, 'You're personality shows in your clothes. You my daughter, are a calm person. But are also very emotional, you should wear pastels.' And I do. Stella, reminds me of someone who has a bright outlook but a hidden temper. So there for bright colors, plus orange will go with her hair really well," I said turning to see Musa standing there. "And you probably are more suited for reds."

"You're good. Stella's Winx, is Orange. Mine is red. I came to tell you guys that the Red Fountain boys are on the way. And don't worry we told them that our new roommate was really shy so they won't be touching you. We'll let you get up the courage to let us touch you," Musa said laughing.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I am really sorry about what happened," I said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff happens. Now, onto other matters. Bloom says, you sing. Can you sing something now? I'm the Fairy of Music so I like to hear people sing," Musa asked.

"I… yeah sure I'd love to. How about a song I wrote. It's called, Destiny," I said as I started to sing.

**In the dream you're on a ledge  
Underneath you lye your hopes for tomorrow  
To get over this edge  
You need a leap of faith  
You waited long enough  
Got it out and now it's time to embrace it  
Show what your made of  
Its in your hands your chance to take it**

Destiny's everything your made of  
Hiding behind what your most afraid of  
Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
And you can't get lost here  
Destiny your destiny destiny  
You can't get lost  
Destiny your destiny destiny

I was so terrified  
Then realized on this journey  
No matter where it leads  
You'll get a chance to have  
Take it

Destiny's everything your made of  
Hiding behind what your most afraid of  
Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
Your destiny is found

When you run around in circles  
To find where you've been  
But the far away that you can turn  
Opens your hand  
No matter what just take control  
Cuz when you're gone nobody knows  
It's your destiny

Destiny's everything your made of  
Hiding behind what your most afraid of**  
Visit .com****  
Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
Your destiny is found**

Destiny's everything your made of  
Hiding behind what your most afraid of  
Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
Your destiny is found

My destiny is found.

"How, was that?" I asked shyly. While I was singing I didn't notice that the other girls and about 7 guys walked into the room. When I noticed them I started blushing. One of them was really handsome. He was about my age I'm guessing, had long black hair tied in a ponytail going down his back. He had a lot of muscles I could see through his shirt.

"Wow, see Musa. Told you she had a great voice," I heard Bloom say from where she was leaning against a blond boy.

"Yeah, that was amazing. Petal, you have a lot of talent. It's a wonder that you're not a Fairy of Music. How did you learn to sing so well?" Musa asked as she stared wide eyed at me.

"When I was little my adopted mom was a singer at a coffee house on weekends. She ended up quitting but, still taught me how to sing. Ever since I've enjoyed it," I'll admit I was proud of my voice. It reminds me that even though my mom wasn't my real mom, she taught me something great.

"I need to meet your mom one day then," Musa stated.

"Hey, Musa. Are you going to introduce us to her?" I heard a voice say. When I looked up I saw a tall , guy grab Musa from behind. All I could think when I saw him was, what's with his hair. I guess I didn't think it, I said it because he started to growl at me. "I like my hair."

The others in the room started to laugh. "Thank you. I didn't have to say anything today. I'm Sky, I'm Bloom's boyfriend," the blond one said when he finally stopped laughing. "The one with glasses is Timmy, the one with a ponytail standing by Flora is Helia, Riven is the one you just insulted, Brandon is the one as you can see is currently trying to strangle Stella with a kiss, and this is my cousin Evan. He's a new student at Red Fountain like you are here."

**OKAY, I DON'T OWN THE SONG. IT'S DESTINY BY PLAY. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS BESIDES FOR PETAL AND EVAN.**

**I'M ALSO WORKING ON FINDING AN IMAGE OF EVAN SO YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE. BUT I'LL BE POSTING AN IMAGE OF PETAL ON MY PROFILE. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE OTHER'S LOOK LIKE.**

**NOW REVIEW. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUSH THE PRETTY BUTTON!**

**\/**


	6. AN

**HI, EVERYONE IT'S AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO HERE.**

**I'M SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THIS BUT DO TO COLLAGE AND WORK I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO CONTINUE MY STORIES. SO THESE STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION:**

**A NEW FAIRY OF SPARX**adopted by: roxy fan 4 ever

**AZULA DUMBLEDORE**

**CHILDREN OF LIGHTNING**

**HAILEY KETCHUMOAK**

**WICCAN ELLA**

**SORRY AGAIN AND I HOPE THAT WHO EVER TAKES OVER THESE WILL DO A GREAT JOB.**

**BLESSED BE,**

**AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO**

**FRIENDSHIP TRUTH FORTUNE**


End file.
